The field of engraving enjoys a large number of applications from commercial applications, including engraving of complex patterns to form a picture, to the engraving of metals for ornamental purposes. There are a number of methods of automatically engraving metal surfaces and other objects including YAG laser engravers, CO.sub.2 laser engravers, Mechanical engravers, Photo engravers, Silk screening, and desktop publishing working with photographs.